It Started With A Hug
by Rathen
Summary: People have always said, that the smallest of actions, can change your world. Max and Alec discover just how true that saying is.
1. Alec

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Angel**

**Chapter One - Alec**

"What the hell am I doing?" I asked myself as I crept up the fire escape. "It was _just_ a hug!"

This was fast becoming a nightly argument for me. Every night for the last three weeks, I had been sneaking up this damn fire escape and spending freezing night after freezing night, watching through that grimy window.

And why?

Because she hugged me?

Well, in a way, yes. Don't get me wrong, I haven't gone all soppy or anything, it was _just_ a hug after all. It didn't mean anything!

I'm perched outside her window now, hidden perfectly in the shadows. See what that stupid hug has reduced me to. All my highly developed Manticore training being used to spy on her like some dirty old pervert.

I not here for sex though. I'm not sure _why_ I'm here but I know it's not for that. Mind you, if she ever opened the window and offered, I doubt I'd turn her down.

No, I'm here, every night, because of that hug.

FLASHBACK

_The sewer hatch opened and out they came. I'd never been happier to see either of them before in my life. I didn't show it of course, that just wouldn't do. Instead, I continued raiding the wallet of the last guard I had knocked unconscious._

"_You wouldn't believe how little the cops in this burg get paid." I smirked as I pocketed the guys 'hard earned' pay._

_She looked at me with a strange glint in her eyes. I pretended not to notice. Starting a discussion like that would only lead to arguments, awkward moments and 'saviour of the universe' Logan being brought into things. _

_We got back to Joshua's place. Not sure why he still calls it Father's house. Father obviously hasn't been there in a VERY long time. Oh well, each to their own. Ha, better not say that in front of Logan! Max would have a fit and he'd break out into his 'equality' speech._

_Logan didn't join us for pizza at Joshua's. It's kind of a good thing too, considering what happened. We had just been making fun of the cops and their lack of ability to find two people in an enclosed sewer. "Creature has friends!" stated Joshua, looking at Max and me proudly._

_That's when Joshua's world collapsed. The newscaster told us about Annie's murder. They were blaming it on the creature, on Joshua, but we knew who would have really done it. There was only one person who could have been cruel and strong enough to pull off a stunt like that._

_AMES WHITE! The mother-fucking, shit eater himself!_

_Max and I spent the entire night trying to console Joshua. We both knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. She'd lost most of her 'brothers and sisters' AND couldn't even touch the man she loved, thanks to Manticore's virus, or she'd lose him too. And me? I'd had to watch Rachel die, twice! That Manticore bomb that put her in that coma and, watching over her every night after I found her again until she died. Not that I'd told anyone._

_It was dawn by the time we left Joshua's. Poor guy had cried the entire cities hearts out._

"_Thanks for that." said Max as I walked her to our bikes. "No problem. Anything for a friend." That glint was back in Max's eyes. "Max?" I asked. She smiled at me, actually smiled! At ME!_

_Next thing I knew, her arms were wrapped around my neck and she was hugging me tightly. My arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closely before I even knew what I was doing._

"_Thanks Alec! For everything!"_

_Then she was gone. I stood there, frozen, watching her tail lights disappearing into the distance. I was stunned._

END OF FLASHBACK

That was three weeks ago. Three weeks of strange glints in her eye at work during the day. Three weeks of watching over her every night.

That's why I was here, in the dark, in the freezing cold. I'd made her feel safe, protected. The hug had clinched it for me. She was happy to see me when she got out that sewer. She was glad when I stayed and helped with Joshua. I liked seeing Max that way.

That hug, that smile, her thanks. It told me everything I had ever wanted to hear.

I mattered! More importantly, I mattered to _Max_!

She now knew that _I_ could protect her, that _I_ could help her. I just hoped she realised now, that I _always_ would!

Hell, I was freezing my ass off just to make sure she stayed safe. I was doing what no-one else could. It's not like Logan ever tried to look out for her!

Don't get me wrong, I like the guy. I just get bored of his Superman complex when it comes to Transgenics… okay, Max! I'm pissed off with how he treats Max! It's like he thinks she can do anything and only the two of them can save the world!

Wait… that makes me sound jealous. I'm not. Honestly, I'm not. I'm… umm… I'm… protective? Yeah! I'll go with that. I'm protective! Logan seems to think that Max can do _anything_ and that she can do it all by herself.

He's wrong!

Sure, Transgenics are a lot more advanced than Ordinaries but come on, even _Superman_ had his limits! Even a Transgenic needs help some times…

WOW! What the hell is she doing?!

I nearly fell off my hiding place. Max was _right_ next to the window, _in her underwear_!!!!

She'd not done that before. Was she in Heat? I quietly sniffed the air. I knew it was a risky move. I was too close to escape if my suspicions were true. I'd be powerless against her pheromones.

Guaranteed she wouldn't feel safe or protected if I burst through her bedroom window and screwed her senseless for three days straight.

I braced myself against the fire escape. At the first sign of Heat, I would throw myself over it and pray the fall didn't kill me.

Yeah right! I'd be in there faster than I could…

The window opened.

"Are you coming in or not?"

_To be continued..._


	2. Max

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Angel.**

**Chapter Two - Max**

"Boo!" called OC from the bathroom. "Ya sure ya don't wanna come with?"

I smiled to myself. OC was my best friend in the whole world. She knew what I was and didn't care. When she'd found out that I'm a Transgenic, the only thing she did was ask me to open more jars for her. She was always including me in things and _always_ trying to drag me out to some club.

"It's gonna be one hell of a party yo missin'." she announced as she emerged, looking ready to take over whatever dance floor she found.

"I'm sure, OC." I gave her my best smile. It always worked.

"Aiight Boo!" OC smiled as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Don't wait up!"

See! Told you that smile always works.

I slowly counted to one hundred, trying to calm my breathing down. Tonight was going to be a _very_ interesting night.

Logan had called by earlier. Some new and improved piece of technology that 'Eyes Only' desperately needed to keep up the good fight. That didn't go down too well with Alec!

Yes, who'd have thought! Me and Alec, friends! He'd come by to drop off the small stereo OC had demanded he build for us and been forced to stay while she 'thoroughly tested' it.

I had to give him credit for that. Instead of moaning and complaining like I thought he would, he was up on his feet swaying alongside OC.

FLASHBACK

"_Delivery!" called Alec as he waltzed through the front door._

"_ALEC!" squealed OC, dragging me through from the kitchen area. "Is it ready?!"_

_Alec bowed gallantly and held a small box out in front of him. "Ma' lady!"_

_OC tore through the box and almost drooled at the tiny stereo. "It's so damn cute!" she squealed again. "It's a bit small, isn't it?" I couldn't help but ask._

"_It's portable, powerful and, did I happen to mention, built from scratch?!" boasted Alec._

"_It's untested, is what it is!" announced OC._

_Alec placed the tiny stereo on the counter and pushed two buttons. There was a small flickering of lights on the front and a hatch popped open on the top. _

"_It's ready when you are!"_

_OC grabbed her favourite CD and almost threw it at Alec, she was just so excited about this. It was the first stereo we'd ever had. Alec, sensing her excitement, quickly loaded the CD and stepped back to the other side of the living room._

"_Something you're not telling us, A…"_

_The music blasted out of the stereo and almost knocked me off my feet. OC started bouncing around like a lunatic, her feet crashing down exactly where Alec had originally been standing. I glanced over at him and we shared a knowing grin._

"_You da MAN, Alec! You da MAN!" _

_She reached out to me to join her but I shook my head. I didn't know ANYBODY who could keep up with her when she was in that sta…_

"_Of course!" announced Alec as OC pleaded with him to dance with her._

_OC dipped and swayed in time with the music. My jaw almost smashed through the floor as Alec moved in perfect time with OC. His hand resting on her hip as he dipped her back and swung her around had my pulse racing and, rather shockingly, slight dampness in my panties._

_Alec's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. He inhaled deeply, smirked and winked at me as he dipped OC again. Soon enough, he was pulling OC to her feet again and casually walking toward the bathroom. "Back in a minute." _

_The second the bathroom door closed behind him, OC swooned at how sexy he could dance. "I swear, Boo! Ya boy's gonna flip me one day!"_

_I couldn't help but smile, then laugh to quickly cover up the fact that I'd been smiling in the first place._

"_Hey Max!" Logan beamed as he walked through the front door. "Oh, Hi OC." he added as he spotted her holding on to the counter for dear life. "You okay, OC?"_

"_Sorry bout that." smirked Alec as he reappeared beside OC. That wicked smirk of his firmly in place and his eyes locked with mine. "You just smell so good, I got a little carried away."_

_I had to force a laugh to fight back the blush. OC wasn't even bothering to hide her blush. She simply patted Alec's chest and kissed his cheek. "Ya too smooth Hot Boy!"_

_Alec simply shrugged and smirked._

"_Max." said Logan stepping directly in front of me. "We need to talk." he glanced back at Alec, who was joking around with OC. "In private."_

_Alec's head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine again. I shook my head slightly, letting him know that I was okay with it. "Sure, Logan."_

_The second he finished telling me his plan, I regretted ever listening. He wanted me to steal some prototype circuit board from one of the most secure company's in the city AND, he was trying to convince me that it was only a one man job!_

"_Are you INSANE?!" _

_Logan's head almost came off as Alec's fist connected with it. OC was glaring at Logan from the doorway. She and Alec had obviously been listening in and knew exactly how serious Logan's 'simple' request was._

_Alec saw me moving to help Logan to his feet and blocked me, mouthing the word 'virus' at me. I stopped and let OC help Logan up instead._

"_What the hell was that for?!" demanded Logan. _

"_What d' ya think it was for Fool!" snapped OC. _

_My eyes were drawn from the birth of Logan and OC's argument to the strange pacing Alec was doing across the living room area. Before I knew it, I was pacing next to him and joining in the rant, our voices too quiet for the others to hear._

"_Fucking idiot!" he hissed._

"_He doesn't understand!" I replied._

"_Yes he does! He just doesn't give a shit" he hissed again. _

"_What makes you think that?" I asked._

"_Reaper Technology! Only a fucking idiot would try raiding them!" he snapped._

"_Do I look like an idiot?" I demanded._

_Alec paused in his pacing, looked me right in the eye, sighed and started pacing again._

"_Of course not!" he sighed._

"_You were worried I might take the job?" I asked._

"_OF COURSE! You'd get killed if they caught you!" he replied without hesitation._

"_Then relax! I know how dangerous that place is. I wasn't…"_

"_No. You don't!" Alec interrupted me._

"_Okay, spill." I said, keeping my voice quiet._

_Alec sighed heavily. It was only too obvious that he didn't want to tell me but no longer had a choice about it. He always pulled the cutest faces when he was mentally arguing with himself. Wait… did I just say that?!_

"_You escaped long before we found out about them. In fact, they told us that it was because of your escape that they were made in the first place."_

_I didn't bother asking who. The pain on his face had already told me. A pained long we all wore when we thought back to our youth._

"_A new company was contacted. They were the latest and greatest in advanced genetics. We never saw what they helped Manticore create. All I ever heard was that they were designed to hunt down any more runaways. They called them Reapers."_

"_Reaper Technology." I said. Alec nodded and went to speak again but I had one more question. "Why didn't they send them…"_

"_After your unit?" asked Alec. It was my turn to nod. Alec nodded too. "You were gone years before they were created. By the time they were ready, your trail was already cold. Manticore burned anything you ever touched and mind fucked anyone who remembered you. There was nothing for them to go on. They had to be kept on a tight leash. Too vicious. Too dangerous. They were a pack. Five males, one female. The males only obeyed the female and she only obeyed her handler. They were excellent at what they did though. Not one foot was put out of line, not one escape attempt, nothing."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused, concerned and more than a little curious. "What does this have to do with…"_

"_When Manticore went down, the Reapers fell back on their primary orders." stated Alec before I could even finish my question. "They NEVER belonged to Manticore, Max. They were on loan! Reaper Technology IS the handler, Max! That's where the Reapers ARE!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Just thinking back to that made my skin crawl. Logan's jaw had dropped open and I couldn't decide if OC was going to punch him or faint.

I was glad OC had gone out tonight. There was a lot of thinking I needed to do and it wasn't something she could help me with, even though she would have tried her hardest, bless her.

No, today had opened my eyes to a lot of things.

I couldn't believe I was saying this, but, Alec was right! Logan truly _did_ believe that I could do _anything_. I thought back over the past year, missions Logan had sent me on, tried to send me on and bitched at me for refusing (Reaper Technology NOT being one of them) and some simple facts rang true in all of them.

One: The mission _always_ came first! It didn't seem to bother Logan how dangerous it would be or how hurt I got, as long as I completed the mission.

Two: Alec _did_ care about something other than himself. I was shocked as I realised just how many times he had risked everything for the sake or safety of someone else, whether he knew them or not.

Three: Original Cindy _always_ had my back! And after meeting Alec and Joshua, she had theirs too. She never acted that way for Logan. OC was an extremely good judge of character. Maybe that should have been a clue!

Four: Everyone in Terminal City looked to Alec _before_ they carried out my orders. All it took was a nod of his head and they would do what I'd been asking instantly.

Five: Alec _never_ tried to take over command of Terminal City. Whenever I asked him about it, he would simply smile, or shrug, and tell me he had my back.

Six: For some strange reason, Alec has been camped outside my bedroom window every night for the last three weeks. He never knocked or did anything to alarm me. It was as though he was standing guard, keeping me safe from the world.

I had to admit, fact six _had_ been letting me sleep better at night, longer too. I felt more refreshed and ready to take on the challenges of life after a good nights sleep.

That realisation led me to another.

Seven: I have _feelings_ for Alec! How long or how deep were questions I couldn't answer yet but, maybe tonight I could get those answers.

I picked up his distinct scent as I was stripping for bed. He was there, right outside my window, hidden in freezing dark, like every night for the last three weeks.

Yes, tonight I would have my answers.

I walked over to my bedroom window, scanned slightly to see if I could find his hiding place. There was no sign of him, not that there would be, so I chose the easy option. I opened the window, leaned on the inside of the window frame and deliberately smirked as I asked…

"Are you coming in or not?"

_To be continued..._


	3. Are You Coming In Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Angel.**

**Chapter Three - Are You Coming In Or Not?**

"Are you coming in or not?"

The question hung in the silent air for what seemed like an eternity. Neither Max or Alec moved from their respective positions.

Max sighed heavily to herself and straightened up, preparing to close the window again, it was _really_ cold outside after all.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Alec, suddenly appearing in front of Max.

Only just managing to hide her fright at his sudden appearance, Max moved aside slightly to let him in. Alec gratefully accepted the invitation and was instantly standing by the heater in the corner of the room. His eyes however, remained fixed on Max.

Max simply tapped the side of her nose. Alec gave a half laugh, half sigh. "Should have known." Then he let his eyes travel over Max's almost totally exposed body.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Max sarcastically.

Alec locked eyes with Max. Something in the way he looked at her made electric shocks travel the length of her spine. A previously unknown pleasure was suddenly coursing through her body.

"Always." came Alec's husky reply.

Who moved first would remain a mystery for the rest of time. When asked, both would simply shrug and grin, reliving that first moment.

One minute, their gazes were locked in heated battle, the next, their mouths were as well.

Their lips locked, teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance. Max's left hand disappeared into Alec's hair while her right pulled at his clothes, leading him toward her bed. Alec's left hand had already found her heaving bosom and was happily stripping away its black lacy confines. His fingertips teasing her ripening buds once freed. His right hand was working the same magic below, easing her out of those tiny panties as they lowered each other down on to her waiting bed.

They only parted for mere seconds as Max got comfy on her bed. Alec used the time to rid himself of his bothersome clothing. Max gasped in sheer delight when she finally saw him in all his glory. The phrase 'Always Ready' screaming out in her mind. Now she _knew_ just what that phrase meant.

"Have you ever been with another Transgenic before?" asked Alec as he started kissing Max's neck, shoulders and collarbone.

"No." whispered Max, finding it almost impossible to breathe.

"Good!" Alec smirked wickedly up at her. "Cause there's never gonna be anyone else after me!"

Those words acted like fuel to the flame for both of them. Max felt his erection pressing against her entrance and couldn't stop the rising purr even if she had tried.

In one fluid movement, Alec buried his shaft inside her completely. Max's hips and back arched as one, trying to draw him in even further. Alec's mouth descended on her breasts as he began to move within her. His teeth and tongue teased her nipples until Max begged for more.

Alec tried to keep his pace slow but with Max's hips meeting every one of his thrusts, that task was an impossible dream.

Max's nails dragged down Alec's back, tearing his flesh and leaving tiny blood trails in their wake. Alec hissed in pleasure at the slight pain she was causing him and increased the force of his thrusts. Max moaned in pleasure and sank her teeth into Alec's left shoulder.

Alec gasped and pulled his head back when Max's action registered in his sex clouded mind. Max gasped in return as his entire body stilled. Her eyes snapped open and locked with his.

"Why did you sto… Alec? What's wrong?"

Alec's eyes were wide with shock but his mouth was firmly set in a feral grin.

"You can't mean that!" his voice was barely a whisper.

Max was confused for a moment. What was he talking about? Then her eyes locked on to the bleeding bite mark on his shoulder and she remembered a conversation she had with Gem several days ago. Max's confused look switched back to seductive.

"But I _do_ mean it Alec! I want you!"

"As your…" Alec swallowed heavily. "…mate?"

"I bit you didn't I?!" Max purred.

Alec's shocked look vanished the second the words left her lips. He began moving again, making Max cry out his name at the power he put behind each thrust. With each of Max's moans, Alec kissed his way from her breasts to her left shoulder. His thrusts increased in speed, power _and_ depth with every inch he grew closer to his target.

As Alec's teeth sank into Max's shoulder, his shaft hit the most sensitive of spots within her. An orgasm more powerful than any she had _ever_ experienced tore through her, separating her mind from her body and throwing it into a realm of firework exploding warmth.

Alec's body went ridged within her and Max screamed out his name for the world to hear as his scalding heat surged into her willing body and waiting womb.

***

The smell of freshly brewed coffee drew Max back into consciousness. The morning sun was starting to peek through her bedroom curtains.

Gingerly getting out of bed, careful not to wake the other occupant, Max dressed in loose fitting clothing and padded through to the kitchen area. Every step reminded her of exactly what she had spent the night doing.

"Mornin' Boo." smiled OC, not looking up from her own mug of coffee. "Good night in?"

Max blushed slightly as she poured two mugs of coffee. She shared a knowing smile with OC. Her best friend simply nodded. "_Very_ good night in!" stated OC.

"MAX!"

The door burst open in time with the yelling of her name. Max and OC looked up from their coffee mugs to the panting Logan now entering the kitchen area.

"Yes?" asked Max.

"Max…" gasped Logan. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought about what you said yesterday and you're right! I wasn't paying enough care to _you_!"

Logan had moved right up against Max while he continued to speak, his gloved hands on her shoulder and trying to move around her waist.

"Give me another chance Max!" he pleaded. "I promise, it'll be dif…"

The sudden and threatening deep growl coming from Max's bedroom doorway made everyone, except Max, jump.

"She's _MINE_!"

Logan and OC spun around to face the furious Alec. His teeth were bared and his murderous glare was fixed on Logan's panicked expression.

"Max?" squeaked Logan, finally realising what made Transgenics so terrifying. Alec truly looked like the killing machine he was bred to be.

"You might want to remove your hands." stated Max calmly. "_Before_ he does!"

Logan ripped his hands away from Max so fast, you would have thought they were on fire. Max calmly stepped into Alec's line of sight.

"Morning!" she smiled at him as she spoke. "My mate!"

The viciousness vanished instantly and a wide, happy smile broke out across Alec's face.

"Told you, Logan, she's _mine_!" he smirked as he walked up to Max and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a tender kiss to the bite mark on her shoulder.

Max winced slightly as Alec's lips made contact. "Yeah." he whispered lovingly. "Mine's still tender too."

OC handed Alec the mug of coffee Max had poured for him. He gratefully accepted it and took a few sips before kissing Max again. "Boo?" started OC. Max and Alec looked over at her. "What did you mean, 'my mate'?"

"You're _Mates_?!" Logan nearly choked as he realised just what had been said.

Alec smirked proudly as Max nodded. "Basically, it means we're…" Alec started but paused, trying to find the right word. He whispered something to Max, who blushed, giggled and nodded. Alec smirked again. "Married." finished Alec. "For _life_." added Max.

"For real?!" gasped OC, grinning from ear to ear.

"Max?" asked Logan, gulping slightly at the glare Alec threw his way. "Are you sure you want to let him do that? To let him claim you? For _life_?!"

Alec smirked when Max answered proudly. "I started it!"

Max and Alec were too lost in their passionate kiss to notice Logan storming out, his head hung low in defeat, knowing that Max was now _permanently_ out of his reach. That _everything_ Max did, said or even thought, would now involve Alec.

Max and Alec didn't notice his departure or mutterings but OC saw it all and was only too happy to fill them in once they were ready to hear it.

_Epilogue Up Next..._


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Angel.**

**Chapter Four - Epilogue**

Four years had passed since they claimed each other and life had gone through many changes in that time.

They now permanently lived in Terminal City. Once the truth about Manticore had come out, living in main Seattle was no longer a safe option. The eight hundred Manticore creations that called TC home had long since learned to work and live together.

Trade was permitted with main Seattle now. Mainly thanks to the campaigning of the Ordinaries who refused to believe the Familiars lies and a certain cyber journalist who let the truth get out as often as possible.

The war with the Familiars was short lived. To the great surprise of both sides, the Ordinaries had stepped up and joined the battle on the Transgenics side, once they had learned the truth about the Familiars and their plans for wiping them all out.

***

Alec stood on the roof of the command centre with Joshua and several others. They were silently staring at their fledging nations flag and silently wishing Annie a happy birthday. Joshua's mate Carri, another canine Transhuman, held his hand supportively. Their three year old son Issac was playing happily with another child.

"Daddy!" called a small girl coming out of the access door.

Alec spun around, recognising his daughters voice instantly. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Mommy says she needs you." she smiled as she spoke, her deep brown-green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"I'll be right there." he told his three year old daughter as he walked toward her. "Time to go, Ben!" he called to her twin brother.

"See you later, Issac!" called Ben to his friend as he raced after his father and twin sister.

***

"Hey you guys!" called five year old Hope from her mothers side when Alec and the twins entered the control room. "You wanna go colour?"

"Daddy?" the twins asked hopefully. "Can we? _PLEASE_?!"

Alec smiled. "Sure. If that's okay with you, Gem."

"Of course!" smiled Gem as the twins cheered and rushed over to her. "OC's already bringing Knox over."

As if on cue, OC emerged from the briefing room, Alec's two year old son in her arms. "Hey little man." whispered Alec as they came closer, only to be glared at by OC. "Don't you go wakin' him up now. Max only _just_ got him to take his nap!" she hissed at him quietly.

***

"Hey beautiful!" whispered Alec as he slipped his arms around Max's waist from behind and planted a loving kiss on her shoulder.

"Beautiful? Yeah, right!" mumbled Max, turning around in his arms to face him, her heavily pregnant stomach being deliberately pressed against him. "I'm a whale! Next time, _you_ can carry the kid!"

Alec smirked at her and gently rubbed his hand across the bump containing their unborn child. "You _always_ look beautiful to me!"

The clearing of a throat had both their heads snapping up to glare at the source of the sound.

Mole smirked at them both while the others around the briefing table were trying to avoid eye contact. "So," stated Mole. "You were saying something about…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mole's comment was cut off at its knees by Max's sudden scream of pain. Alec's eyes widened in shock before realisation flashed into them. "Everybody OUT!" he ordered. He grabbed Mole just as the lizard man was trying to flee what he knew was coming. "Get Mitch!"

Mole nodded quickly before racing off as if the devil himself was chasing him.

"You know…" laughed Max, grimacing slightly in pain. "For a big bad Transhuman, he sure is terrified of labour!"

"No, my love." Alec said, helping Max through to the side room where the overnight bed was. "He's afraid of your temper. You're scary when your in pain." Alec smirked.

"I don't frighten you do… AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Alec held Max until the contraction passed and then helped her onto the small bed.

"No, my love. There's nothing you could ever do that would frighten _me_ away!"

"Max? Alec?" came Mitch's voice from the other side of the door.

"You can come in Mitch." called Alec. "We're about ready for you."

***

Sweat poured down Max's face as she panted and tried to remember how to breathe. "That's it, Max!" encouraged Mitch. "One more should do it!"

"I'm not _fucking_ stupid!" snapped Max. "I _have_ done this before you know!"

"It won't be much longer now." Mitch told Alec, ignoring Max's bitchy remarks. Alec simply nodded to Mitch as he continued to try and ignore the extreme pain in his hand, currently being crushed in Max's grip.

"Alec!" wailed Max. "I don't want him in h…"

"It's time Mitch!" stated Alec.

Without a word, Mitch stepped back, grabbed a rag to clean his hands and left the room. This had become routine with Max ever since she went into labour with the twins. She didn't want anyone but Alec to do the actual delivery. Alec had panicked the first time but a pep talk and ear piece later, he had definitely been up to the challenge.

"It's time to let go, my love." whispered Alec as he moved around her body for the delivery. Max whined at him but did as he asked. This was all for her and their new baby after all.

***

"What did they have?" asked Gem, trying to hold back three _very_ eager children, desperately trying to reach their parents.

"It's not over yet." answered Mitch, quickly hiding the filthy rag behind his back so the children wouldn't see.

"Mommy!" shouted Rachel. "Daddy!" shouted Ben. "Momma, Dadda!" called Knox.

Mitch bent down to meet their worried faces. "Don't worry kids. It won't be long no…"

"It's a girl!" came Alec's voice as he emerged from the office holding a very small bundle wrapped in white cloth.

He was quickly surrounded by his older children and knelt down to show them their new little sister. "What do you think kids?"

"She's beautiful, Daddy!" echoed the twins. "Pwetty!" announced Knox.

A swarm of bodies appeared behind the children, all just as eager to meet the new arrival. "What's her name?" asked OC, picking up Knox, who didn't like the sudden crowd.

"Cindy!" stated Alec proudly. OC started to weep slightly, until Knox rubbed his little hand against her cheek. "Pwetty name." he whispered, causing OC to cry even more.

"Come on kids, you're Mom wants to see you." stated Alec, taking baby Cindy back into the office, Ben and Rachel almost attached to his every step. "You too, OC." he added before disappearing from view.

OC, hugging Knox tightly, quickly followed after Alec and the twins. Her heart swelled with love and contentment as she put Knox down and watched the growing family hug, weep and greet their newest arrival.

"And to think," announced OC, smiling, drawing Max and Alec's attention. "It all started with a hug!"

**The End**


End file.
